1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, a control device for a vehicle, and a control method for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
There are today vehicles having a lane keeping function of detecting a lane indicating a driving lane with an onboard camera and the like, and allowing the vehicles to travel along the lane. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2011-118603 discloses a method for notifying a passenger in advance that automatic control driving including lane keeping is unavailable in a section in which the automatic control driving is unavailable, and releasing the automatic control.
However, when the above-described lane keeping function is performed, lane lines in an image recognized by a camera do not allow the lane keeping function to be demonstrated in some cases because the lanes are worn out or dirty, or bad weather temporarily makes the lanes difficult to see. In such a case, conventional technology has the problem that the conventional technology has to temporarily stop the lane keeping function all of a sudden at the time when the lanes are difficult to recognize.
The technology described in JP-A No. 2011-118603 uses map data to determine that the automatic control driving including lane keeping is unavailable. Accordingly, if the lanes deteriorate after the map data is created, it is difficult to notify a driver. Meanwhile, there is the problem that a driver is notified that the lane keeping function is still unavailable even if the deteriorated lanes are restored after the map data is created. Further, it is difficult to notify a driver that it is impossible to use the lane keeping function when bad weather makes the lanes difficult to recognize.